


Tribulations of Being A Hero

by Aoba



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: Link knew being the hero of Hyrule would come with great and unique challenges. He didn't expect this.
Relationships: Link/Morpha (Legend Of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Tribulations of Being A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Save Hyrule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375936) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Loosely inspired by another fic here on AO3, mostly just came from my perverted-ass mind. I'll also probably be writing most of this while in bed, on my phone, waiting for my sleep meds to kick in. So it'll probably be sloppy. Sloppy smut is still better than no smut, right??
> 
> -Mind the tags. (I'll add warnings about each chapter in the notes)  
> -I don't care about canon ages. I don't specify age so just imagine what you will. (But, Link is 18 in my headcanon, gosh darnit!)
> 
> This was originally gonna end in oviposition but I think i'll save that for another monster. Morpha doesn't seem like a breeding type. Give me suggestions maybe? 
> 
> Chapter warning: Tentacle Rape

He stuck the giant, over-decorated key into the lock and chains that were stopping them from getting into the final room. The lock fell and the chains zipped back into their alcoves. The engraved door opened, letting Link and his fairy walk in.

Navi flew up and slightly away from Link, scouting out the room. There was no way out besides the door that they came in through, which locked behind them. The base of the walls were covered in spikes, and the middle of the room was a pool of oddly colored water with 4 blocks above it. Navi took a close look at the water. It looked a shade darker than the water they've seen throughout the temple. Thicker, too. 

"Watch out, Link. This isn't normal water!" She returned to the hero.

Link nodded, taking a glance around the empty room for himself before hopping onto one of the blocks. He looked around again, knowing some crazed creature would come to give him the final fight of this temple. 

The water rippled slightly. Link's eyes followed it around him before he lost sight of it when it went behind the block. He turned around and then turned again. These monsters have a tendency of trying to gain the advantage of a surprise attack. 

"Link! Watch out!" Navi shouted.

Link side jumped just in time to miss a watery tendril smack down hard onto one side of the block. The creature picked itself up and seemed to stare at Link for a moment. A strange, fleshy ball appeared to be sitting in the middle of the tendril. The weak spot. Link smirked and readied himself, the longshot he scored in the temple was in reach on his belt. 

He grabbed the longshot and aimed at the strange sphere. The hook of the longshot clamped around it and pulled it toward Link. The hero quickly drew out the master sword and gave a mighty slash to the sphere. The tendril seemed to frantically shake as he struck it. That must mean his strategy is working. 

"Link! Behind-"

Before Navi could finish, a second tendril smacked the fairy into a far wall, knocking it unconscious. Link turned around, panicking as he saw Navi lying on the ground. The first tendril wrapped itself around the vulnerable, panicked Link. It hauled the hero up into the air, waving his body around. Link shouted in pain. Despite being liquid, the creature had a firm grasp on him. It squeezed him tightly, waving him around a little more before slamming Link on the floor outside the pool.

The hero groaned as he got up. Angrily taking the longshot from his belt and aiming it at the fleshy sphere again. He briefly forgot about the second tendril, letting it get close and slap away the longshot from his grip. It flew to the other side of the room. How was he supposed to reach the weak spot now? Before he could finish thinking, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around Link's waist again. It brought him back up in the air and waved him around.

This time it didn't hurl him into the floor again. The second tendril instead came up and slithered its way around the hero's body. Seemingly feeling around it. It pushed Link's sword and shield onto the floor before making its way inside his tunic. It felt wet and gross against Link's sweating torso. The tendril curled back around, then around the rim of his blue tunic, pulling at it and ripping it off, sending the torn fabric to the ground. The tentacle wrapped around his waist loosened its grip slightly, letting Link fall a bit before tightening its grip around his chest. This allowed the second tentacle to pull at Link's tights, down his thighs and to his ankles. A sharp pull took the tights and his boots off his now naked body. Link shouted and tried shaking out of the grip. The tendril just gripped harder, stifling Link's yelling and making it hard to breath. 

The second tentacle gently caressed Link's body, from shoulder to thigh. The hero shivered, but he couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or disgust. The creature slid its way down Link's slim, athletic frame and onto his flaccid cock. He squirmed and kicked his legs. Morpha didn't budge. The water of the tendril morphed itself around Link's balls. Link bit down on his lip. The thick, gooey water felt strangely good and warm on his sack. As Link's member stiffened, the water moved it way up his shaft. Encasing both parts of his groin in the blue, flowing goo.

It pulsed arouned his dick, the hero couldn't help but let a moan escape his mouth. A third tentacle formed inthe water and crept its way up towards Link. It prodding at his entrance. This shocked Link out of his pleasure-induced trance. He began kicking and squirming again. The first tentacle held its grip. The third tentacle pushed itself inside, causing it's victim to yell out in a sort of pleasurable scream.

Link went limp again in the tentacles grip. Both ends of him being serviced. The question of why Morpha was doing this to him crossed his mind, but at the same time he didn't want to know. Or, maybe he didn't care. His cock throbbed inside the goo surrounding it. The feeling of the pulsing and flowing of the liquid around it felt amazing. The third tentacle began thrusting inside of him, making him moan with every push.

He was getting close. Morpha knew, too. The third tentacle thrusted inside his tight hole quicker. The young hero gripped onto the first tentafle holding him. Desperate moans escaped his mouth. His cock began twitching more inside of the second tendril. Morpha suctioned itself on Link's dick in attempt to milk the hero. Pulling back and forth.

He let out a loud grunt as his cock throbbed a last time, shooting warm strings of cum into the blue creature. He whined in pleasure as the third tendril seemed to pump itself inside of him, as if it was orgasming itself. The second tendril kept milking Link to the last drop. Link shivered. He was disgusted with himself. This creature made him cum... pleasured him relentlessly. The second tentacle slipped itself off Link's still, twitching cock with a shchlop. It slinked back into the water for a moment. The third tendril sld itself out of Link. He looked down, confused. 

An opening. He noticed the first tendril's grip loosened quit a bit. Link could probably squeeze through and drop... The other two tendrils came back out of the water. Both seeming to already be heading to the same spots, ready to milk Link again. Not this time.

Link raised his arms, slipping through the first tendril. He cringed at the pain in his backside, but still managed to quickly dodge a tentacle and roll over to his belt and weapons. He grabbed the hookshot, aimed at the tentacle with the fleshy ball, and shot. The hookshot gripped it, pulling it towards Link. He gripped the master sword and stabbed into it, twisting it hard. The tentacles writhed in pain. It was over.

The sphere dissipated back into the evil realm in which it came from. The water it controlled floated up to the cieling, and slipped through the cracks back to Lake Hylia.

Link stood up and let out a sigh of relief, then looked down at his naked body. He grabbed his tights and belt. His tunic was too torn to wear. Thankfully they sell replacements. He swung his sword back into its sheathe along with his shield on his back. Now he was just missing something... something shiny and very annoying... Ah! Navi!

He ran over to the unconcious fairy. He gently tapped it, waking her up.

"Link! Wh-" She looked around. "Oh! You did it! Let's not waste any time then!" 

Link nodded and stepped into the glowing blue portal, hoping his next challenge was going to be a lot easier.


End file.
